


Discovery and Acceptance

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Vent Fics [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Dissociation, M/M, Multiple Personalities, dissociative disorder, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Nines notices something strange happening
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Vent Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765948
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Discovery and Acceptance

Nines sat on the couch and let out a sigh as he leaned back. Gavin was still at work, trying to crack a case they were working on. Nines had wanted to stay, but once Connor had pointed out how high his stress levels were Gavin and Hank had ordered him, more or less, to go home. He stared at the blank TV and tried to relax. 

This case had been the hardest that he had worked on. They had a suspect, but he kept slipping past them every time they thought they had him. Not to mention he had been noticing other things that had been stressing him out. At first he thought it was just a glitch in his system somewhere, but a quick diagnostic scan told him that wasn’t the case. 

He had spaced out, lost time. There was an entire hour that he couldn’t remember what happened during it. He had spent hours searching through his memory banks and couldn’t find anything wrong, but also couldn’t find anything during that hour. He had put it to the back of his mind, until it happened again, only this time he lost an entire day. 

He remembered getting up and getting in the car, him and Gavin on their way to work, then the next thing he knew they were home and Gavin was settling into bed for the night. He again ran a diagnostic scan and everything was fine, his memory banks were fine, all his biocomponents were fine. So why was this happening? 

It had happened again that day, he lost two hours this time. He remembered working on the case, standing behind Gavin bouncing ideas off of him. They were going back and forth, coming up with and then shooting down ideas. Then he was sitting at his desk, Gavin asking Hank and Connor for ideas. That’s when Connor had mentioned his stress levels and he had been sent home. 

He let out another sigh and messaged Gavin to see if they had made any progress. He didn’t expect Gavin to tell him anything other than to relax and get his stress levels back down, but it was worth a shot. Nines got up and started cleaning, it would be relaxing to do something and not have to think about it. The house wasn’t that much of a mess, but it could stand to be straightened up a bit. He was almost done with the living room when he got a reply from Gavin.

_Don’t worry about it, tin can. I’ll be home in a few minutes and if you’re not on the couch or in the bed resting and relaxing I swear_

Nines let a small smile grace his face at the message. It was about as much information on the case as he expected to get. He finished the living room and then sat on the couch again. He was about to get up and continue cleaning when he heard Gavin’s keys in the door. When the door opened, Gavin came in and put his stuff down, glancing at the couch. When he saw Nines sitting there he gave him a smile and joined him once he took off his shoes. 

Gavin leaned into him and Nines moved so he could wrap him up in his arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gavin let out a sigh. 

“You wanna willingly tell me what’s been going on? Or do I need to figure out a way to get it out of you?”

Nines started fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Gavin spun around and gave him a look. 

“I didn’t become a detective by being oblivious, Nines. I’ve noticed the LED go red and then spin yellow for a good ten minutes before it goes back to blue. It’s happened at least three times in the past two weeks. That’s not normal for you”

Nines sighed and kept fidgeting with his sleeve. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Gavin, it was he didn’t know how to explain it. If there was something wrong in his system or with a biocomponent that would be easier to explain. That wasn’t the case though, every diagnostic scan came back fine so there was nothing wrong. 

There was also the chance that Gavin wouldn’t believe him. He was the most advanced android that Cyberlife ever built. This didn’t happen to androids as advanced as him, right? He let out another sigh and closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Gavin looking at him with concern. 

“Nines, you can tell me anything. Is there something wrong? Like do I need to call Connor? I feel like he would better at repairs than me and I know neither one of us wants to go to Cyber -mcfuck-you”

Nines gave a small laugh at that, which made Gavin smile. Nines looked at Gavin and then decided that maybe it would be best to call Connor. Maybe Connor could help, or know something?

“There is nothing wrong that I can find. All my diagnostic scans have come back fine. I do believe that calling Connor might be wise though, maybe he can find something I missed, or maybe he can just help”

Gavin nodded and pulled out his phone, sending Connor a message before Nines could stop him to do it himself. Gavin got comfortable again and waited for the reply. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on with you at least? Like you’re not in danger of like… dying, right?”

Nines gave him a smile and a kiss. 

“No, love, I’m not going to die”

“Good. Cause I would figure out how to bring you back just so I could kill you for dying”

Nines gave him another kiss. 

“I don’t doubt it”

Gavin’s phone went off and he looked at it. Nines saw the reply, Connor and Hank would be there shortly. Gavin sent a thumbs up and then sat his phone down. They sat on the couch, Gavin wrapped up in Nines’ arms, enjoying the time with each other. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Gavin answered it. 

Gavin plopped back onto the couch and got back in the same position they had been in. Hank had sat on the other couch opposite them. Connor was kneeling in front of Nines. Nines extended a hand, the skin pulled back to the wrist exposing the white chassis underneath. Connor pulled his skin back and took his hand, accepting the invite to interface. 

Nines showed him all the times that he couldn’t remember what happened. He showed Connor what he remembered, showed the diagnostic scans, let Connor run his own and check his memory banks himself. When they ended the interface, Nines saw a confused look on Connor’s face. He sighed as he realized Connor had come up with the same things he had from his scans. Connor didn’t know what was happening either.

“I don’t know what’s happening to cause that, but I do know someone who might”

Nines looked at him for a moment and then it clicked. 

“Markus” they said at the same time. 

Gavin looked to Hank and got a shrug in answer. Then to Connor then to Nines. 

“Would someone like to explain to the humans who can’t interface, what the hell is going on?”

Connor looked at Nines with a questioning look and Nines nodded. He knew there was a way they could share it with the humans that would be quicker than telling them. Connor got up and went to the TV, interfacing with it. He showed everything that had been shown to him, including his own scans and checks. Everything seemed fine, but there was obviously something going on. 

“Ok, and you both think Markus can help?” Hank asked.

Nines looked at Connor and saw the same answer in his eyes. They both looked to Hank and nodded. If Markus couldn’t help then they were kind of out of options to figure out what was happening. Connor looked at Nines again. 

“I’ll send him a message and let you know when he’s available. If you would like I could go with you, or Gavin could, or we all could?”

“I think I would appreciate all of you, if you are available. If not then whoever is available will be fine”

Connor nodded and Nines watched as his LED spun yellow. He then sat next to Hank and leaned against him, getting wrapped up by Hank. Nines gave them a smile and tightened his grip on Gavin a little. They sat and talked for a bit, until Connor abruptly stopped and his LED spun yellow again. 

“Markus says he’s actually available any time tomorrow”

“Ok, well we can’t all take off, there’s a case going on”

“Why don’t you and Connor take off and go see Markus, and me and Hank will work on the case”

Nines looked at Gavin. That would work, if Fowler would let him and Connor take off with such short notice. He then looked to Connor who nodded at him. 

“That could work. We need to inform Captain Fowler that we will be taking at least part of tomorrow off, if not the whole day”

Connor nodded, his LED spinning yellow again. 

“I sent a message to Captain Fowler”

Nines nodded. They sat and talked for a bit more before Connor and Hank left. After they left, Gavin got settled in bed and Nines held him close. He listened as Gaivn’s breathing evened out before he entered stasis. 

\-----------

Nines woke the next morning to Gavin getting up. Gavin was walking around, grabbing clothes for the day. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and turned around to find Nines watching him. 

“Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet so you could sleep. You don’t ever get to sleep in”

“You did, but you know I don’t mind being woken up by you”

Gavin gave a small smile before he left for the bathroom. Nines heard the shower turn on and decided to wait for Gavin to come back. He messaged Connor.

_What time will we be going to see Markus?_

He waited a few minutes and got a reply. 

_I was thinking after Hank and Gavin leave for work, if that works for you?_

_That’s fine_

_I’ll pick you up and then we can head to New Jericho_

_Alright_

Nines smiled when Gavin walked in, toweling his hair dry. He got on the bed beside Nines and laid his head on his chest. Nines ran his hand through Gavin’s hair before giving him a kiss. 

“You need to get up and head to work now, you don’t need to be late”

Gavin sighed and got up, Nines following him to the living room. Gavin grabbed his badge and his jacket, putting his phone in his pocket and then grabbing his keys. He gave Nines one last kiss before opening the door. 

“You’ll keep me updated right? Let me know what he says and all that shit?”

Nines gave him a smile.

“Of course, love“

Gavin returned the smile.

“Good”

He then walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Nines heard him start the car a minute later, then heard the car leave. He looked around to see if anything needs to be straightened or cleaned before sitting on the couch. Ten minutes later Connor messaged and said he was there. Nines went out and slid into the passenger seat of Connor’s car. Connor gave him a smile, turning on the radio before pulling out of the driveway and heading to New Jericho.

The drive was quiet other than the music from the radio. Nines stared out the window and watched the scenery go by. He really hoped that Markus would be able to help him. He wasn't sure what else he would do if Markus couldn't help short of going to Cyberlife and seeing if someone there could help him.

New Jericho was a renovated church. The outside still looked like a church, but the inside had been sectioned off even more to create more rooms. Connor pulled into a parking space outside and put the car in park before taking the key out of the ignition. They sat for a minute before getting out of the car. Nines noticed Connor's elevated stress levels but didn't mention them, he knew his were about the same. 

Markus was kind to them, but Markus was kind to everyone. Some of the other occupants of New Jericho were still not fond of them given what they were designed for. Deviant or not, biases don't disappear over night. 

They walked in and saw North talking to Simon. North smiled and ran up to them, tackling Connor in a hug. Connor smiled and hugged her back. Simon joined them and pulled Nines into a hug, which Nines returned. Once they parted, North hugged Nines and Simon hugged Connor. They parted, North giving them a confused look.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you two here? Hopefully not a case"

Nines gave her a smile.

"No not a case, personal matters actually. We're here to talk to Markus"

North nodded with a questioning look, which Simon shared, but neither pushed. Simon led the way to Markus' office, knocking on the door when they arrived. 

"It's open" Markus called from inside. 

Simon opened the door and stepped inside. North followed as well as Connor and Nines. Markus gave them all a smile, walking up and giving Connor a hug and then doing the same with Nines. He motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk before returning to his chair. Nines and Connor sat in the two chairs. Markus looked at North and Simon. 

"Thank you for bringing them here. I'll see you both later"

They nodded before leaving and shutting the door. Markus turned his smile to Nines and Connor. 

"So, Connor mentioned you needed some help Nines. He didn't give me details though"

Nines extended his hand, skin retracted to the wrist. Markus gave him a concerned look before accepting the interface with his own exposed hand. Nines showed him everything, including Connor's scans from the night before. Markus let go of Nines' hand, a confused look on his face. He extended his hand to Connor who accepted Markus' interface with an exposed hand. When they pulled away Markus had a look of understanding on his face. 

"Nines, has Connor showed you his side of the missing time?"

Nines looked at Connor and then back to Markus, shaking his head. 

Connor offered his hand which Nines accepted. He saw himself, standing behind Gavin and working on the case. He noticed that his stance wasn't normally how he would stand and his voice was a little different, a little deeper than his normal speaking voice. 

Another time Nines was sitting at his desk, typing up a report. Gavin had asked him something and his voice had come out a little higher than normal. He also noticed he wasn't sitting the way he normally would. 

Connor then showed him the day he couldn't remember, his voice only slightly lower and he wasn't exactly acting like himself. His mannerisms and responses were just slightly off. 

He pulled his hand away with a confused look on his face. He looked at Connor then at Markus. They both gave him a small smile which only confused him more. They obviously knew what was happening but he still didn't know. 

Was there something wrong? Could it be fixed? Obviously it wasn't too bad if they were smiling right? Nines felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Connor's.

"I need you to calm down. Your stress levels are 78% and rising. Just take a breath"

Nines took a breath and let it out. He looked at Markus again. 

"Nines, I believe you have a dissociative disorder. I also believe that you have more than one personality. The times that you spaced out and lost time, that was a different personality taking over. It's not bad and nothing needs to be 'fixed'. We have therapists and psychiatrists here if you would be interested in talking to one of them?"

Nines sat in shock. More than one personality? Was that even possible? It was for humans, so why not androids? He let his face fall in his hands and took a deep breath before blowing it out. He looked up again and saw concerned looks from Markus and Connor. Nines looked at Markus. 

"I think I would like that, thank you"

"Of course" Markus said with a smile. 

Connor grabbed Nines' hand and squeezed it. Nines squeezed back. 

"Would you like to talk to someone now?"

Nines nodded and got a nod in return. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. 

"It's open" Markus called.

The door opened to show a Chloe model. She gave them a smile. 

"Nines, Markus says you would like to talk to me?"

He nodded and she nodded in return.

"My name is Danielle. If you'll follow me, we can talk about whatever you would like"

Nines squeezed Connor's hand and got a squeeze in return. He didn't really want to go alone, but also wasn't sure if Connor could handle what would possibly be said. He took a breath and stood up. 

"I'll be around, message me when you're ready to go?" Connor asked.

Nines nodded and gave him a smile. He followed Danielle to another room. This room was smaller than Markus' office. It also had two chairs and a table with a lamp on it. Danielle sat in one chair and Nines sat in the one opposite her. She pulled out a tablet. 

"I'm here to listen. Whatever you want to talk about is what we'll talk about. The tablet is just so I can keep a few notes in case this becomes a regular thing you would like to do"

He nodded. 

"Well, Connor and I came here today to talk to Markus about some things that have been going on with me. I have been spacing out and losing time. Like there are a few times that I don't remember and I can't access the memories from my memory banks. It's like the time just disappeared"

She nodded, interfacing with the tablet.

"Did Markus help?"

He nodded, looking to the floor. 

"After interfacing with him and showing him what had been happening, he interfaced with Connor. He then had Connor interface with me and show me his side of the missing time. Once I had been shown, Markus said he thought I have a dissociative disorder and that I have more than one personality"

She nodded. 

"I would need to see what was shown but from listening I think he may be right about the dissociative disorder. What you're describing does sound like dissociation"

Nines fidgeted with his jacket sleeve. He kept looking at the floor. He got a notification of a message from Gavin. 

_You ok?_

Nines smiled.

_Yes. Talking with someone. I'll explain when we get home_

Gavin replied with a thumbs up.

"Nines, if you're comfortable, I would like to be shown what Connor showed you?"

Nines nodded offering his exposed hand. She retracted her skin to the wrist and grabbed his hand. Nines showed her everything that Connor had shown him. She took her hand back and gave him a smile. 

"I believe Markus is right. You have at least four personalities. This not a bad thing and there is nothing "wrong" with you"

He looked up at her and nodded. 

"So what do I do now?"

"We could have regular sessions and we can work on system communication. That way it's not so scary and maybe you can have a better sense of self. Get to know your other personalities"

He nodded. He wanted that. He was tired of being scared and if there was a way to change that he was willing to do it. She gave him a smile. 

"Would weekends work better for you? I am aware that you work with the DPD with Connor"

He gave her a smile and nodded. 

"Alright how about Sundays?"

"Sundays are fine"

"Would you prefer morning or afternoon?"

"Morning"

"Ok. Sundays at 9am?"

"That's fine"

"Ok. Anything else for today? Or would you like to go and just let this sink in?"

"I think I would like to go home"

"Alright. I'll see you on Sunday"

She gave him a smile and he returned it. He stood, closing the door behind him as he stepped into the hallway. He walked back to the front and sent a message to Connor telling him he was ready and would meet him at the car. 

Nines walked outside and stood by the car, waiting for Connor. Five minutes later Connor walked out and gave him a smile. They got in the car and headed back to Nines' house. The drive back was just like the drive there, the only sound being the music from the radio. They pulled into the driveway, Connor parking the car and pulling the key out of the ignition. They went into the house and collapsed on the couch. 

"Hank and Gavin will be here shortly. They said they made some progress, but not much"

Nines nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. He let out a sigh. What if Gavin left him because of this?

"Nines. Stop. I can hear you worrying from here"

Nines opened his eyes and looked at Connor with a shy smile. 

"Just. What if Gavin leaves me because of this?"

"Gavin is so in love with you. He's not going anywhere"

Nines nodded. They heard the sound of car doors then. Hank and Gavin walked in, Connor moving to the other couch and Hank following him. Gavin sat next to Nines.

"So?"

"I have e a dissociative disorder and multiple personalities"

He looked to the floor, too scared to see Gavin's reaction. He felt a hand grab one of his and looked up to see nothing but love and acceptance in Gavin's eyes. Gavin pulled him closer and wrapped him up. Nines let out a sigh of relief at seeing nothing but acceptance in his partner.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yea. Ok. What? Did you think I would leave because of this?"

Nines looked down at his hands. Gavin placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head. 

"I'm an ass, we all know that, but I love you. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what"

Nines looked for the lie, for the doubt. It wasn't there. 

"Ok"

Gavin leaned in and kissed him before pulling back and giving him a smile. Nines looked to see Connor and Hank with smiles on their faces as well. A small smile graced his face. 

"Do we know how many personalities?" Hank asked. 

"At least four, including me"

Nines watched as everyone nodded. He fidgeted with the edge of one of the pillows that were on the couch. He looked up at Gavin and smiled at him. Gavin returned it. 

"We'll get through this, babe. Don't stress"

Nines nodded. He knew he would still stress and worry over it, but with the sessions set up and everyone who he cared about being so accepting, he knew it would all be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of some of my experiences that I've had and I just needed to project onto someone and write it and Nines wound up being the victim of that here. I have my first appointment with a psychiatrist so hopefully things will be explained and be accepted as easily as they were here.
> 
> If I got anything wrong please politely correct me and I will fix it.


End file.
